The Decomposition Of Love
by J.E.McCormickGal
Summary: From sweetness to madness, Antonio is not about to let a zombie-like virus change his love for Lovino. Whether the boy wants to eat him or not. A series of connected oneshots inspired by the idea of Zombie!Italies, Romano in particular. Spamano.
1. Sacrifice Of Love: Antonio's POV

**The Decomposition of Love**

"Kill it!"

"No!"

"Antonio, come on, it's-"

"_He_. Bella, I can't..."

Bella's eyes were stern as she stared evenly at Antonio.

"It's not him anymore." Her eyes softened. "Antonio, he's not the same person anymore. He's not a person anymore. It's dangerous now."

"Don't call him an 'it'!" Antonio cried, his distress getting worse.

"You fool." Lars growled, roughly pulling the Spanish man back from the grasp of the 'creature'. "It's not even human anymore."

"No! No, he has to still be in there, somewhere..."

A guttural growl was heard as Bella shoved the advancing 'monster' back with the broom she had been wielding. Antonio was the only one with a loaded gun, the one he'd quickly grabbed when he'd heard Bella scream – only to refuse using it as soon as he'd seen what the threat was. Luckily they didn't seem to have an epidemic on them, like in movies. Just the one.

Just the one person that Antonio could never harm.

Antonio searched the cold, bloodless face for any sort of sign that the boy he loved was in there; a spark in the deadened golden-olive eyes, a pause in the attempted advance, any flicker of recognition... but no, nothing. Just another low, primal noise and a lethargic swipe of the hand. Antonio bit down on his knuckles to try and stop his sobs from escaping.

Sometimes, in the films, they'd say the virus took all semblances of a person; that their dead flesh would rot and their features become distorted, ugly, barely recognisable. But that wasn't true. Despite the lankness of the hair, it was still that same dark auburn colour and it still fell around his face in almost the same way. His face had no colour, no flush of life, and he guessed he's never see that beautiful tomato blush again, and although maybe a bit thin, it was still the same as it had been in life – no, he wasn't dead...

The worst thing was his eyes.

They had the same colour to them; olive green, flecks of gold and brown and amber. But they were dark, dull, and didn't hold the same brightness of emotion. There was no concealed happiness, no shy gaze, no annoyance and no love – just deep pools of anger and hunger.

Yet, even as Lovino snarled at him, once again attempting to get past Bella's broom, Antonio still saw the beautiful, wonderful boy who growled annoyances at him and stole kisses in privacy.

"For fucks sake you fucking dumbass, if you don't shoot him already _I'll_ do it!" Lars reached to snatch the gun from Antonio's hands, but the tanned man reacted fast, pulling away and raising the weapon to point it at the other.

"_Don't you dare!"_ he shouted. Rage burned for a moment in his eyes, setting them alight with green flames, before Bella cried at him.

"Antonio!"

Lars glared back at him and he was almost certain at that moment that if it wasn't for Bella, the two would have killed each other by now.

"Antonio, please! If you can't, then please let Lars. We're in danger as long as he's here!"

"_It_ needs to be disposed of."

Antonio tensed as Lars, very pointedly, masked over his sister's referring to Lovino as he, _as a person_, hitting the same nerve again. Now, as much as he might have many problems with shooting his boyfriend of 5 years, who was currently riddled with some disease and trying desperately to either eat them or at least rip them to shreds, he had no such problem with offing Lars on the spot right now.

The rational part of his mind, which had been ignored for a while, told him that it was just the heat of the moment feeling, with the mixed emotions he had about his situation and the way Lars was managing it very unsympathetically. It also told him that for the sake of Bella, himself, and possibly Lars, shooting Lovino would be sensible and reasonable, but as soon as that was broadcasted it was shut off again.

He'd promised he'd never hurt his Lovi. And he'd stick to that.

"Lovino?"

Antonio walked closer to the shell of his lover, calmly watching as his struggling against Bella's broom became more frantic and he snarled loudly again.

"You fucking _idiot..._" he heard from behind him, but he paid no attention.

"Mi querido..." The Spaniard reached out a hand towards his Italian's face, barely flinching when he snapped for his fingers.

"Antonio, please!" Bella cried desperately. Lovino tried to grab Antonio, but couldn't lift his arms properly because of the way Bella was restraining him.

"I know you're in there, somewhere..." Antonio murmured gently, cradling the cold, clammy cheek that would have once warmed with a dark blush. Lovino pushed his face into the hand, though not in affection as he might once have – now he was trying to turn his head to try and take a chunk out of Antonio's arm, but the Spaniard was strong enough to prevent that. "But maybe you can't show me that. Or maybe they're right. Maybe you are gone."

Lovino's snarling and fighting had calmed down slightly with annoyance; he wasn't getting anywhere, and he's been struggling to get close for quite a while now. Besides, now Antonio was coming to him. He might be infected with a disease that reduced him to a death-like, primal creature, but that did not mean that all intelligence had left his head. So instead he sat and growled lowly, glaring steadily at the tanned man who was getting so close to him.

"But if you are gone, I'm going with you."

"Antonio!" Bella gasped, but he paid her no attention. Without breaking his gaze with Lovino, Antonio held the gun back for Lars to take.

"Shoot me with him."

"Fucker, I'm not going to do you any mercies. Bella doesn't want you dead, so I won't kill you." The other man barked at him. Antonio replied, quietly, calmly – in a tone completely unlike him.

"You will if you have no other choice."

With that, Antonio grasped the handle of the broom and shoved Bella backward with it. He closed the gap between him and Lovino and quickly placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Then he buried his face in the crook of the Italian's neck.

He heard Bella's screams, felt Lovino's arms clamp around him, trapping him, and felt the sharp pain of his love's teeth sinking deep into his shoulder. He grunted, but simply wrapped his arms around Lovino's midsection and pressed himself closer. Still he heard Bella's crying and Lovino's snarling, and as his senses started fading from him, he heard the bang that was quickly followed by nothing.

~~::.::~~

_A/N: Sorry, Doc Manager was being screwy and I couldn't put anything at the beginning... So it's all here instead~  
>This is going to be a short series of about 34 related oneshots on the subject of zombies. The main thing that stays the same is that Lovino is always the zombie; the original inspiration was zombie!Italies. So this is the first, there's a second one, a companion fic to this, and then two others that are like 'alternate endings'. Companion will be out tomorrow, others will be out soon. Hope you enjoyed it, and hope to see you next chapter!_

_Also - please review guys! Reviews make my day and I'd quite like feedback on these, since it's a new idea and something a bit different for me. As always, reviewers will be thanked in the next chapter. Thanks guys :)  
>Well, I'd better go.<em>

_Ciao~~_


	2. Sacrifice Of Love: Lovino's POV

**The Decomposition of Love**

_A/N: Hello guys! Back with another part, so here we go! This is the partner fic for the first chapter, so it happens at the same time but this time, from Lovi's POV~!  
>The whole point is that these could be read separately; with Antonio's it seems pretty probable that Lovino is completely overtaken. In this one, it gives a little bit of hope, but still with a sad tinge to it.<em>

_The next one isn't completely written yet, so although I plan to put it up tomorrow it may not be finished by then. Anyway! Read on my dears!_

_Warning: Zombie theme, character deaths, general sadness._

~~::.::~~

"Kill it!"

Lovino thrashed and screamed, trying to make his body respond through the haze that had clouded his mind.

"No!"

"Antonio, come on, it's-"

"_He_. Bella, I can't..."

The Italian cried, trying to get out words that refused to form, leaving him trapped in the sane part of his conscious mind. He'd been clinging desperately to his slowly waning sanity, fighting hard against the disease that wanted to reduce him to a primal animal. He wanted to shout and scream at Bella, a pretty girl once a close friend of his, and Antonio... oh , his Antonio...

"It's not him anymore." _No, no no no, don't listen to her Antonio! You bastard, don't you dare... _"Antonio, he's not the same person anymore. He's not a person anymore. It's dangerous now."

_NO!_ He tried to scream. _No, I'm still a person! I don't want to hurt you... Any of you... Please, I'm still here! I'm still me! Please try and help me!_

"Don't call him an 'it'!" Lovino choked at how distraught Antonio looked, how desperately hard he tried to deny what had happened to his lover, just as Lovino himself tried. His thoughts slipped for a moment, and the raw primal instinct to hunt and kill scratched at him, but he pulled himself back.

He needed to... Antonio needed him to pull through this... he didn't want to leave him...

Lars, the fucking bastard, was growling something lowly at Antonio, but Lovino couldn't make out the words over his own harsh snarls. It took too much effort to cling onto his understanding of language, and he simply couldn't muster the energy to bother for Lars. He'd hang onto Antonio's every word, no matter how garbled it may sound, but no-one else.

Antonio just stared at him, tears welling in the shimmering green pools that Lovino so adored. Lovino wanted to reach out and wipe away the tears... he may not be used to comforting people but dammit, he would! His throat released another growl and as the sound tore from his lips he swiped forwards, and he screeched at how his body still refused to respond properly to the instructions he so wanted to give it...

He couldn't embrace the bastard and cuddle up to his warmth, couldn't touch the soft, tanned flesh of his face, couldn't thread his fingers through the silky chocolate curls, couldn't press their lips together...

He couldn't even tell Antonio that it'd all be alright, couldn't whisper gentle reassurances to him. Lovino was not one to be soft and loving but he could do it for Antonio. He'd do it all for Antonio. Why did he have to be so sure of this at the moment when he was unable to do anything?

_You bastard, you'd better know... Toni, if I could, right now... oh Toni..._

Lars made a lunge for Antonio's gun, but the Spaniard was quick to draw the weapon away and point it at the other man, looking truly ready to pull the trigger on him.

_No, Antonio, you know you don't really want to do that... You'll regret it bastard. Please don't..._

Lovino, though a faint haze of angry red, could see the burning anger in Antonio's eyes, an anger that wasn't raised often but when it did signalled danger. Bella, who had so bravely been fighting him off with nothing but a push-broom for this whole time –which he admired and thanked her for – screamed at them, and Antonio turned slowly away from Lars.

But Lovino could see that he was slowly breaking. Anger and grief and hurt mingled in his expression, and he looked...vulnerable. Lovino had never seen Antonio look so absolutely desolate and afraid, and he never wanted to see it again... Antonio was meant to be made out of fucking rainbows and sunshine, dammit... He saw Antonio flinch and furrow his brow, before nearly all emotion drained from his face. The sudden calm panicked Lovino.

_B-bastard? What are you planning... idiot..._

"Lovino?"

_Yes, yes Antonio! I'm here! Please, for god's sake, please... help me! Help me!_

Lovino was slowly losing his battle, but he fought with _everything he had_... he needed to let Antonio know, needed to tell him...so many things...

"Mi querido..."

_Caro..._

Antonio reached out a hand, making Lovino cry out internally with panic as he tried to take a bite out of his fingers and struggled to get a hold on him.

_No you idiot, don't try and touch me... I don't want to hurt you..._

"I know you're in there, somewhere... But maybe you can't show me that." Antonio's voice was so soft and his expression was gentle, and his hand was warm and firm as it cradled Lovino's cheek.

_Yes... That's right, I'm here...Please help me Toni..._

"Or maybe they're right. Maybe you are gone."

_No! No no no no no, Antonio, don't give up on me! Please! There's got to be...a way... right? Bastard, don't you always say 'look on the bright side!'? 'The glass is always half full'? Antonio, please, you've got to help me!_

Lovino was so glad he'd stopped trying to grab onto Antonio, because now he could stare at him intently... Oh, why did Antonio have such a determined look in his eyes? Why did those expressive pools reflect resignation along with love and sadness? What was he planning?

"But if you are gone, I'm going with you."

_You idiot! No please don't do this..._

Lovino floundered with the heated fog in his mind. This... he wouldn't be able to make it out of this, would he? No matter if there was a way, somewhere, he'd never... really...

Everything he'd been trying to deny since this terrible thing happened to him, everything, piled onto him like a ton of bricks. He was infected, with whatever this was, and there was no cure. Even if they found a cure, he wouldn't make it. He'd never be able to go back to how he was, he'd never be able to live a life with Antonio. There would be no way for them to be together ever again in life.

In death...it could be a different matter.

They'd die, together. Lovino didn't want it any other way.

"Shoot me with him."

_Bastard... I trust you. If I could, I'd let you know... I'll do this. For you. Always for you..._

Lovino no longer had the energy to focus on the two others in the room – nor the will. His attention was completely on Antonio, and they stared deep into each other's eyes, both trying desperately to get their messages across to the other. And in his eyes, Lovino could see what Antonio was trying to tell him.

_**I love you... so much. **__**Te amo, mi Lovi...**_

_I love you too... Toni... ti amo..._

"You will if you have no other choice."

Lovino wasn't sure what he was replying to, but he guessed one or both of the two others had said that they wouldn't shoot the Spaniard. And as soon as he'd said those words, the pressure of the broom was gone from Lovino's chest and was instead replaced by Antonio's warm, strong body. A sweet kiss was placed to his forehead, and Lovino wanted to close his eyes and savour the moment forever.

Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino and pushed his face into the crook of his neck, and the Italian's arms gripped around him. Maybe it wasn't in the loving, desperate way that Lovino wanted to, but at least his last sensation would be the wonderful, handsome man he loved being held in his arms.

He let out a last sob as his senses started fogging over and he was overcome by triumph at finally getting his meal... The satisfying feeling of his teeth sinking into the wonderful, warm flesh of his victim's shoulder and the hot rich taste of blood...

Maybe he tried to grasp a last hold on himself. Maybe he tried to once again whisper the unheard sentiment that once made his heart pound... but he couldn't remember.

His world cut to black.

~~::.::~~

_A/N: And there you go! I really like this concept, honestly, it has a lot of room for variation! The next one will be the last pretty sane one, and after that it just goes downhill for the last one xD_

_**THANK YOU OH SO MUCH TO **__Dogsrule __**AND **__Red In The Morning __**FOR REVIEWING!**_

_You guys made me so happy ;w;_

_I hope everyone continues to read and enjoy, and I hope more people will review :D_

_Okay, ciao guys~_


End file.
